Growing Up
by Lusankya
Summary: The Titans have changed, and Beast Boy doesn't like it. With a bit of Raven's help, he starts thinking that maybe, there's hope for the Titans... BBRaven friendship. Mainly focuses on Beast Boy.


Yo, Lusankya here. This is another Teen Titans one-shot, also featuring Beast Boy as the main character. I really like Beast Boy. He is a very fun character to play with. Though he might be a bit out of character in this story because I am making him a bit older than he is in the show, so I guess (hope) he would be a bit more mature than he is right now.

The story is in his point of view.

I do not own Teen Titans, unfortunately.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ever since we all hit 17 years old, it seems that the Titans are having more problems fighting back their hormones than the usual bad guys.

Robin and Starfire have (finally) gotten together almost a year ago, but Robin being a little shy and Starfire being very naïve, it took a while before they were really comfortable as a couple. Now though, it's quite common to see them sprawled on the couch and making out. It's not that I have a problem with that, but it gets really annoying when I'm trying to play video games and all I hear is kissing sounds, moaning and giggling.

As for Cyborg, he is going steady with Bumblebee and it seems everything's fine between them. But…Cyborg has been seeing Jinx in secret ever since she got kicked out of the Hive. He doesn't seem to think we know about it. He keeps telling Jinx that he will break up with Bumblebee so they can get together for real, but it looks like he has no intention of doing so. I think Bumblebee suspects something, I mean, the girl is smart, but she prefers to close her eyes and pretend everything's fine.

Personally, I think it's totally uncool. Nobody deserves to be treated like this. And we wonder where men got their bad reputation… I'm thinking of creating a gentleman program and downloading it on Cy while he sleeps. It certainly could improve his behaviour.

I don't like very much what we became. Strangely, love is destroying what we are. The Titans are so concerned about their love lives that we are less and less efficient. Every time Starfire gets hurt in a fight, Robin drops everything he was doing at the time to go and save her. Same rule apply if it's Robin who gets hurt. Don't get me wrong, I know it's cute and romantic and all, but it just isn't good for the teamwork, y'know? Plus since Cyborg often sneaks out to go see Jinx, he isn't always there when a fight comes up. So, everything is always up to Raven and me.

Another big side effect of the love-factor is that Robin progressively lessened our training. Training sessions are now shorter, less hard and occur less often. Why, you might ask? Two reasons. First, he obviously wants to have more time to spend with Starfire. And second, he wouldn't want Starfire to hurt herself while doing a training session he organized, eventhough this increases herchances of getting hurt in a fight. Again, personally, I think it's a useless precaution. Starfire is stronger than Cyborg and pretty smart, so I wouldn't worry that much for our alien friend.

After a while, we realized that we became out of shape because of Robin's new training program. Robin has never wanted to make any change to it, though. So, Raven and I started training at night. We'd sometimes train for hours. Lifting weights, running, sparring and a lot of other stuff too. We also developed special training routines for our powers. For me, Raven says animal names and I have to morph into what she says the faster I can. For her, I throw balls at her and she has to stop them with her powers. Oh, and she does that with a cloth over her eyes. Sometime, just to try to break her concentration, I say ''Raven, use the Force...'' Most of the time, I receive one or two balls in the face.

Raven…

She is the only one who didn't change much. I can't thank her enough for that. She's the only link I have with the Titans that we used to be. Without her, I'd be lost in this team. Because I didn't change either. And I don't want to. I wish I could have stayed a kid all my life. Things would have been so much simpler…I don't want to be what Robin, Starfire and Cyborg became. I don't want to forget what's really important. Justice. Fighting crime. Protecting the city. Becoming stronger. Never giving up. Being there for each other. Being ourselves. Being Titans…

Raven didn't forget about these things. In fact, it's her who made me realize all this.

One night, after a particularly hard training, we were sitting on the floor, trying to catch our breath. I don't really remember why, but I started talking. I told her that I didn't recognize the team anymore and that I hated it.

flashback

''We can't stop people from growing up and changing, Raven said. You and I changed too since we became Titans, you know.''

''I don't think I changed.''

''But you did. Even if you still remain a jokester and a child at heart, I believe it's mostly because you like that role, am I not right?''

''Well, yeah. But I still don't like the way the others changed. Isn't evolving supposed to make you a better person?''

''That's the point. They are not truly evolving. They are only changing their attitudes and priorities. It's probably because they are sick of having all the responsibilities that come with being Titans. We all lived pretty tough things and they probably wanted to take a break from all of it. And, eventually, they took a liking to it.''

At this point, Beast Boy sighed.

''It's as if they didn't care anymore. As if, everything they did had no consequences.''

''I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do about it for the moment. Right now, they only think about having fun. They started forgetting about what's truly important about being Titans.''

Beast Boy slightly jumped.

''But… They will remember, won't they?''

''Don't worry, they will…eventually.''

Silence. Beast Boy held his knees to his chest. After a while, he softly spoke.

''It's just that… I'm just so scared that the Titans dismantle, even if I don't like what we are right now. You guys are my only family. Without you, I don't know what I would do. I don't want to be alone…''

A small smile grazed Raven's lips.

''Well, that's too bad. I don't want to be alone either. Looks like I'm going to be stuck with you, Beast Boy.''

end of flashback

After that midnight talk with Raven, I felt better. Because I knew I wouldn't be alone, no matter what would happen. Surprisingly, this thought brought me hope for our team. I know we'll manage through this small identity crisis. I am not scared of growing up anymore, because I know that even if we change; even if sometimes, we have trouble understanding each other; even if we have our arguments; even if one day, we become adults, we are meant to stay all together. The others will come back to earth, eventually. It's only a matter of time. For the moment, I have Raven and it's all that matters.

And when I'll be a grown-up, I want to be a Titan.


End file.
